


You Thought I Was Happy (And It's Getting Harder To Lie And Say I Am)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But they're still idiots and don't know it, Hurt!Hanzo, Laughter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snorting, Tickle Fights, hurt!Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Jesse wanted it.  He wanted it so badly, but he couldn't.  He wouldn't.  He wouldn't indulge in something that could only end in pain.Hanzo wanted it.  He needed it.  He needed it like the air he breathed, but he wouldn't push.  He wouldn't press him.Everyone else just wants them to stop being idiots.





	You Thought I Was Happy (And It's Getting Harder To Lie And Say I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> RAWR!
> 
> I exist!
> 
> So, I had a bit of time in between studying to write this, and so, ta-da!

“You. Are.  _ Evil _ .” Hanzo hissed, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe normally.  Jesse hovered over him, straddling his waist slightly as he grinned wolfishly.  He leaned down, his mechanical hand going into Hanzo’s fallen hair- fallen due to what they had just been doing.

“You  _ love it _ .” Jesse chuckled deeply and teasingly.

“Hardly.” Hanzo replied.

Jesse raised a brow, removing his hand from the archer’s hair to instead begin trailing a finger down the side of Hanzo’s face, “Oh, really?” He muttered, “Then why haven’t you stopped me?” Hanzo squirmed, pulling away from the hand but didn’t actually seemed to try and stop him.

“Don’t you dare do it.” He warned sharply.

“Make me stop and I will.” Jesse replied.

“Jesse, please-”

“Please what?” Jesse grinned, his finger now trailing over the smaller man’s neck.

“Don’t you dare-” He was cut off as the larger man buried his fingers into the crook of the smaller’s neck and  _ tickled _ .  Hanzo screamed, squirming and bringing up his hands to knock off Jesse’s but the problem with being ticklish is when you’re tickled you become insane weak and are basically fucked.  His attempts to push away Jesse were completely in vain as he was vigorously attacked. “C-Come on!  S-S-Stop!  K-” He let out another scream, turning himself on his side, but Jesse just replied by attacking said side.  He began to roll and roll, but was unable to escape the attacks.

“What in the hell is-” Hanzo barely had time to notice Jack enter the room before Jesse paused, gave a little wave, and went right back to his attacked.  Hanzo gave another scream.

“A-A little help?” He cried.

He looked up to Jack, but stared at him for a long moment before he shook his head, “Nah.” And he  _ joined _ Jesse in his attacks.

“Oh my-” The attacks went on and on, others soon join in the ‘torture Hanzo’ game.  Soon enough, Jesse, Jack, Genji, and Ana were all attacking him.

It all stopped however, when he snorted.   It was the tiniest little sound, could have easily been looked over, but they  _ all _ heard it.  His hands flew over his mouth and nose, his eyes bright as he face became impossibly  _ brighter _ red.

“You all heard  _ nothing! _ ” He snapped.

“Oniisan!” Genji squealed, his voice an octave higher than anyone thought it could go, “You just- You haven’t since we were kids!”

“We don’t talk about it, Genji!” He yelled.  He then frowned as everyone but Jesse moved off of him.  Jesse’s cheeks were bright red as well, and everyone left the room…  Hanzo swore he heard one of the  _ snicker _ .  Jesse stared at him for a really long time, before he leaned down and placed his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck and just stayed there.  Hanzo froze, the feeling of Jesse’s breath against his neck a shocking but not unwelcome one.  He pictured waking up to the feeling, warm sunlight on them as he opens his eyes to be welcomed by warm brown ones.  To be lulled to sleep every night by a deep husky drawl that he can never seem to get enough of.

The picture faded as Jesse pulled away, and with it Hanzo’s heart dropped.  It was a picture of something he could never have, but he  _ longed _ to have.  The cowboy got up, and offered his hand to help Hanzo up, which the archer took willingly.  He held onto the hand for as long as he could, and even tightened when Jesse tried to pull it away the first time, but relented on the second time.  He pulled his arms to him, crossing them across his chest.

“Sorry, for the uh, tickling.” Jesse muttered.

“It is fine, really….  It has been awhile since I had laughed that much.” He admitted.

“Uh, yeah.” Jesse said, awkwardly, “I’ll-I’ll see you later, Hanzo.” And he quickly left.   

Hanzo opened his mouth, his mind screaming for him ‘ _ Stop him!  Don’t let him leave! _ ’ but he just said, “See you…” And he couldn’t hide the sadness in his voice.

And Jesse heard it well.  His heart clenched at the sound but  _ he couldn’t stay in there _ .  He couldn’t.  It was too painful.  Tickling him, listening to his laughter, the fact that he got him laughing so hard and so freely he  _ snorted _ …  He wanted to do it everyday.  He wanted to be able to go into his room and find Hanzo there just reading a book, and Jesse would pounce him, pulling up his shirt to blow air into his stomach, tickle him mercilessly and just listen to the snorts and sharp bursts of laughter that were higher pitched than one would expect but Jesse  _ adored. _  He wanted it…  He  _ needed _ it…  But he couldn’t have it.  

When Hanzo held onto his hand, Jesse knew it was because he was worried, wondering what happened that made Jesse leave, but Jesse just couldn’t take the heartbreak.  He couldn’t take the  _ pain _ of knowing that Hanzo would never want him, but getting closer and closer to the man just hurt more and more.  He wanted the man as a friend but he wanted him as a lover even more.  No…  He wanted to  _ love him _ even more.  He wanted to hold his hand and hug him.  He wanted to kiss his knuckles and cheeks.  He wanted to cuddle him at night, and wake up to his face every morning.  He wanted to wake him up with soft kisses and sweet words.  He wanted to be domestic and romantic.  He wanted  _ love _ .

But he knew Hanzo wouldn’t want any of that.  He knew Hanzo would never love a man like him.  A Prince and an Outlaw…  It would never work.

Life isn’t a fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like the sexual innuendos I put at the beginning? Mwahahahahahahaha I (possibly) made you think they were doin' the dirty >:3


End file.
